Talk:Azura Nix
Yesh Buddies :3 Don't be mad but when I die as Azura I will return and still be leader of LL but have the same abilities except for appearance which will change a bit... Lolz, now I even have more haters who wanna hate on me <3 ~Azura Nix (I know everything, muahahahaha! >:3) Excuse me? Why was I demoted? ~Aquila Nocturnal..... You disgust me. Pressure? You blame this all on pressure? That's absolutely ridiculous, you know that? Everyone has to deal with pressure, but what you said is so obviously not ''a symptom, if you will, of pressure. And I don't wanna hear any of your "my friends made me Godmodd ;_;" crap, 'cause that's the suckiest excuse in history. It's one thing to Godmodd in order to protect your friends, but just look at the way you rp on the LL page. You were obviously just trying to show off for some reason or another. It's fine to like having your ego stroked, but seriously? Don't show it. *catches her fist and twists her arm behind her back* And now you try punching us. Wow. Just wow. How low can you get? By doing that, you're showing us how pathetic you really are. You can't stand truth and criticism it seems. You're more immature than I'd originally thought. ''Seriously? ''Did you learn ''nothing ''from what we all just said? What the hell is your problem, Nocturnal? The whole point of creating a deputy slot is for ''when the leader dies, dumbass. "I'll return and still be leader of LL, but have the same abilities except for appearence which will change a bit..." Oh, good for you. Are you proud of yourself? No one else is. It's fine to wanna return as leader, but for heaven's sake, at least die, go through the same training that all your friends are forced to go through ''and '''then and only then '''make your way back to your place as leader. I mean, come on. That's totally selfish and unfair. Awwww you have even more haters now? Poor, poor Nocturnal. What are you gonna do? Kill us all in your little Godmodd rants? I'm so scared. And fyi, you know nothing. '''Nothing. '''And you demoted Aquila? Seriously? What for, hurting your feelings by speaking the truth? You're lucky Aquila's even still in your Legion, you know that? Grow up. *lets go of her arm and shoves her away from me*---Ino I plan on staying in the legion, but not out of loyalty, but more so that I might have an opportunity to one day lead and improve it. If my clanmates think of leaving, I'd say a revolution is necessary against Azura, and I damn well think that will happen. ~Aquila Aquila, you would be a great leader of the Legendary Legion. However, I don't think Nocturnal will ever die without reincarnating. If she changes that, and actually makes herself able to die, can we just ambush and kill her, please? ═Vex If this is about one person leading a legion/clan to make it better, count me in. I'll use my strongest character if I have to. -Dapplestream(sc ...is Godmodding being too powerful in a role play? -afw Yes, afw. It also counts as controlling other characters for them, and it is a main rule of roleplay in general ''not ''to godmod. Vex, if she does her 'reincarnate and continue to lead the LL' then fair enough - we'll drive her out. Forever. ~Aquila Yes, Afw. It's being able to control every element, being able to transform into and command every animal, be able to heal any wound, and never die. I hope so, Aquila. ═Vex Asdfghjkl "Everyone deserves a second chance, but not everyone gets a second chance." OnO!!! -afw She's gotten many chances, and she has thrown them away. ═Vex Nixie is turning into Ravenheart. She is becoming hated. Forgive her before this gets worse...-Crimson ^agree. -afw. F!re agrees too '-' Sigh* I've said, time and time again, it's not Nix's CHARACTER! It's HER! We don't hate her for her character - and, at least I don't, hate her in general - I hate the way she ''leads ''the legion. You can't just reincarnate in different forms and lead something forever - it's not the way clans work. She may be a decent roleplayer, but Nocturnal is a ''terrible leader. If only both she and you would see this... ~Aquila I agree with Aquila. I've read her past and present rps, and they are completely overpowered, and unfair. Aquila, I think you shouldn't have to deal with being demoted for no good reason. I think you are a smart, reasonable rper. If you choose to lead a revolution, or stay until you can become leader, I will stay loyal to those who are fair.-Sphyri I agree with le pershon above ^ I was trying to help Auzy, telling her to change her charrie's abilities and also some of the text on the page.. I told her she can only have one element, and that she can keep 3 or 2 of her abilities, but she won't listen to me.. if you (Aquila) and Vex leave the legion, I will too. Azura, I'm sorry, but if you're going to carry on like this, I've had enough.. I don't hate you, but you really need to change.. ~$hadow. (F!re) I used to godmod, as the character "Harmony Le Elementae". She could control ''all ''the elements, shapeshift into ''any ''creature, and also had several weapons, as well as magic. That charrie is now deleted/no longer exists. Godmodding is being too powerful, and you are being just that, Auzy. You can't lead your legion forever. ~F!re/Luna Iluje.